MoArry: The Good Doctor
by ggirl1710
Summary: Larry gets a rather interesting visit from Dr. Howard. ;) Big twist in the end! WARNING: This contains EXTREME lemon and male slash! Don't like,don't read!


Larry lay almost lifeless in his own bed,adapting a pale white tone on his surface that was no longer pink,and even the shade of baby girl pink that's in his cheeks have faded away as well. His sky blue eyes were now dull and bland,almost half shut. His lips were now chapped and dry,not light pink and plump. His bushy hair had lost its glow and wasn't so ginger red as it usually is,being stolen by the crooks of his illness.

Fine had been feeling the worst kind of fever he's ever caught. His entire body ached in whole and felt as if he was gonna toss his cookies at just the irritation of his throat. "Oh my god.", the Stooge groaned,reaching for a tissue,blowing his leaking red-tipped nose then tossed the used paper off. Larry coughed roughly as his body temperature increased by the seconds. Fine rubbed his forehead as his sinus headache progressed. "Ugh..."

Moments after,chums Shemp and Curly popped their apple heads into the room,their usual corny grins planted on the two brothers's faces.

"The doctor's here to see ya,Larry.", Shemp declared.

"He'll sointenly fix ya up,buddy boy. A visit from this Doc. will have ya jumping like jumpin' Mexican jellybeans in no time! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!", Curly claimed,clapping those fingers of his.

Larry had almost said a word of talk,but to no avail due to another severe cough erupting like a volcano. However, Curls and Shemp got the memo and soon they vanished. There Larry was left alone yet again,laying motionless in his bed,gazing up at the ceiling,squinting his eyes of rubbed off blue. The poor suffering dolt groaned more as his headache worsened.

Then,far off in the distance,Larry only heard an un identified voice,taking that it must be the Doc.

_"I'll take it from here,men. Just leave me to my work."_

Then,Larry heard the door creak open,footsteps walking in. "Why hello there,Mr. Fine.", a gentleman's voice had recalled,though the tone seemed more rather...seductive.

This caused Larry to hastily open his eyes and narrow his brows. He fixed his vision on who the doctor may be and why does he greet the imbecile in such a manner,even being a male. Though once Larry saw who the Doc was,his eyes had at last widened. _"My god."_

There at the door frame,peering at the sickened Stooge,to Larry's state of shock,stood the last soul he'd expect to be his doctor.

"M-Moe?!", Larry exclaimed.

Moe Howard was in fact the one who's to cure the baffled ill fellow from whatever was causing him to look like the deceased,and how. He shut the door behind him then locked it up,spreading a dominate grin. "Well who else were ya expecting,Porcupine? Dr. Oz and Dr. Phil?", the raven bowl-cut man,who wore a half buttoned up doctors coat,a bag with him,questioned. "Not even those morons can cure up a patient like I can." There was a somewhat frisky tone in that last sentence,Moe chuckling to his amusement,as he began to steadily walk towards Larry's bed side.

Larry couldn't say a word,couldn't even form a sentence. He was beyond flabbergasted. The only retreat the fool could do was sit up when Moe placed one hand on his chest.

"Now hold on there,Larry. No need to get so hyped up about.", he assured calmly. "Just lay back down. That's it."

Larry could only do what he was told,seeing that he can't slip away. "W-why'd ya l-lock the door?", he nervously implied,his heart beating like a rabbit's pace.

"Don't worry about it,fuzzball.", Moe assured. "Just relax and let the good doctor do his work." Howard then set his hand bag on the counter,opening it up and reaching in for the right tool. Moe took out a thermometer and glanced at Larry mischievously. "Now would ya be so kind and open that mouth of yours,Larry? Let's have a look at your temperature."

Larry felt his cheeks warm up,but doing what he's been said to do. Fine opened his own hatchet when Moe chuckled. "You're going to also have to stick out your tongue,Porcupine. This ain't that difficult of a concept."

Many thoughts ran through the red head's mind of how this was gonna go down,even Larry knew what he wished would be in the place of the thermometer,but didn't want to irritate Moe. After all,doctor's orders. Larry stuck out his tongue for the Doc,not taking his gaze away from Moe's.

Satisfied,Moe set the medical tool in the moron's jaw then instruct him to close it up,then,he set his hand on Larry's forehead,stunned at how heated it was. "Boy,you're burned way up like Freddy Kruger there!", the bowl-head exclaimed. "And you really look like the dead!"

"Mmhmm.", Larry moaned. It was the only way to communicate until Moe pulled the thermometer away,his jaw dropping.

"Why,you've got a temperature of 95.8!"

"95.8?",Larry questioned. This had to be false,he sure didn't feel like a 95.8. "That's awfully low,Moe."

"Yeah,we outta sell.", Moe insisted,but narrowed his beetle black brows. "Hold on a moment." The somewhat "professional" doctor saw that he was aiming the tool in the wrong direction and turned it to it's right side,widening his coffee brown eyes. "There we go. You've got a temperature of 103.6!"

"Now that seems about correct.",Larry assured,gulping nervously. "What now?"

Moe fixed his eye sight to Larry and grinned. Thousands of perverted plans jogged through that Napoleon mind of his,biting his lower lip. "Why I'm gonna fix ya right up,Porcupine.",he recalled,and how. Moe tossed the thermometer aside and put his hands on Larry's bed sheets. "First,lets get rid of these thick sheets. That may help ya cool off.",Moe insisted.

Larry flinched as Moe quickly pulled apart the covers. His heart beat raced as he saw how dominate the "doctor" performed. Yet,deep inside,he loved how Moe was behaving,he's never been so hands on,literally,and so...sexually appealing towards the red head. So,he smirked and looked deeply into Moe's eyes of brown. "Should I lose my attire as well,Dr. Howard?",Larry asked,a hint of flirt in his speech.

Just for the hell of it,Moe slapped Larry slightly on the cheek,even when he agreed to his suggestion. "I'm the Doc here,ya fuzz brain! I'll say what goes and what stays!" Then,Moe smirked. "But,that'll do as well.",he recalled,his voice steady and mischievous. "But that'll happen later. First let me make myself comfortable. It really is like the sun's inner core in here."

Moe then began to reach to the buttons of his doctors coat and,teasingly just for Larry,took his sweet time unbuttoning it. In those dazed blue eyes of his,Moe saw that Larry was enjoying the extent,noticing that the goon was licking his lips.

As the man progressed to unfasten his coat,Larry felt himself getting a bit aroused. Soon,he heard himself breathe heavily as Moe slipped off the coat,seeing that his chest was bare under there! _"Fuck yeah."_

As amusing as his reactions may be,Moe reached in his hand bag,bringing out a stethoscope. Howard then,adding more to Larry's amusement,climbed on the sap's bed and took his position in front of him,his legs between Larry's straight ones,sitting on his groin area. "Now,I must have hear at your heart rate." Moe then trailed his fingers to Larry's buttoned up pajama shirt,unbuttoning the cotton shirt.

Larry moaned a bit as Moe slipped the top off his shoulders and place his cold slim fingers on his now exposed chest. Moe put the ear plugs to the stethoscope to his ears and pressed the lower half on the red head's front,where he clearly can hear Larry's heart thumping. "Hmm. What a rhythm ya got there,Porcupine.",Moe said. "The drum's really beating now. In fact,as I get closer...",then Moe brought himself so close to Larry that they're just inches away,"..your heart's speedin' like a racer at the Indie 500!" Moe glanced at Larry and grinned. "Any reason for that,Larry?"

"Not that I can think of.",Larry sheepishly replied,blushing bright pink.

Moe chucked and ran his finger around the man's cheek. "Well,whatever the effect may be,at least you're getting ya color back. But you're still boiling up!"

"I think I'm dying,Moe."

At that,Moe pulled off the stethoscope and tossed it aside. "Whataya want me to do,give ya the kiss of life or something.",he teased.

Larry didn't say a word,for he was left speechless. Fine did all he could to not make a goof of himself or better yet,not get too excited down there. But Moe just kept on acting playful. "Oh,lost ya voice,eh? Open your mouth.",he declared.

This Larry did,and in addition,the Stooge shut his eyes and stuck out his tongue once again. Oh how he itched for Moe's taste,his own tongue dancing with his. But,to his dismay,he felt a hand shove itself down his throat then pull out what was...a _frog_?

"Just as I thought! Ya got a real Kermit the Frog in ya throat,ya apple head!",Moe assured. "Luckily I found this in the nick of time before ya croaked!" Moe took this as just a simple act of a heroic Doc,but Larry only narrowed his brows and wined like a pup who didn't get his share of kibble,and Moe just rolled his dark chocolate pained eyes.

"Oh all right.",he sighed deeply. "As you wish. You _are_ the pathetic patient I'am to cure after all." The Doc then made eye contact with the other and put his index finger to Larry's lips,shushing him. "But,as you're loyal doctor,I must warn ya about the side effects."

This caught Larry's full attention. "W-what _kind_ of side effects,Doc?", he asked.

Time for some real doctor fun. "Well,you may get a tingling feel here.",and Moe traced his fingers on Larry's exposed slim core,snickering. "Then it may travel down to the thighs...",then Moe trailed them down to his curves,"..to the torso,then to the legs." Moe then insert his fingers inside Larry's pajama pants where he pulled it down then slid it off.

Larry moaned at the touch of Moe's fingers on his sensitive areas,then let out a small breath.

"And you may even get hot flashes."

The Stooge below Moe gazed deeply up at him,their eyes making contact. "I already got those.",Larry assured,chuckling like the devil.

Moe saw no reason to stop and proceed. "And ya may...how should I give it straight to ya...",Moe then glanced at Larry's boxers and smiled,but the troublesome type of smile as if a low educated teen was to pull off a prank that'll be the talk of the town. "You may,oh to say,'pitch a tent', if ya get me."

"R-really?",Larry inquired,swallowing hard.

"Yeah,stand to attention,raise the flag!"

"Y-you mean get an erection?" But Larry received a rough smack to the cheek,but,it turned him on to the max.

"Makin' diagnoses,eh? Who's the Doc here,you are me?"

Larry let out a slight moan and peered up at his,to be fair,doctor. "Oh...oh y-you are,Moe. You are."

Seeing he's got him,Moe grinned and leaned forward,slowly his own pants then slipping them off,reveling only him in his own boxers like Larry is,who was becoming more aroused by the seconds,even milliseconds. "_Fuck yeah."_

"Who's the doctor,Larry?",Moe asked again.

"You are."

"I'm sorry? Maybe I should be getting my ears checked. A little louder,if ya may.",Moe teased.

Larry grew impatient after so long,that he just couldn't fight back,pulling Moe in for a hungry hiss. "Mmm,you're the doctor,Moe! You are!",he exclaimed when breaking his lips away,panting,needing physical contact with Moe. "Please,Dr. Howard,cure me. Cure me!"

Moe nodded and glued his mouth to Larry's begging ones,jamming his tongue down the red head's throat. At long last,Larry had waited for this,savoring every second,every kiss,oh how he adored them! He let out moans filled with pleasure as Moe pinned him down on the mattress,clenching his wrists,their tongues engaging in a dance together. Larry could not escape,he couldn't run away,but who said he wanted to? He's on high Heaven as he whimpered and moaned,his legs going straight and still.

"Hmm...ahh...y-yeah. O-oh Moe..."

Moe then moved his serpent-like tongue out of Larry's panting jaw and went down to his neck,first licking it then bite down on it,sucking Larry's sweet spot,making him moan louder.

"Ow! Ahh...oh Moe..."

"Relax,Larry. This is good for ya.",Moe declared,continuing to nip at the Porcupine's neck,bringing his finger to Larry's nipple,pressing down on it.

"A-ahh! Moe!",Larry yelped. He pant for breaths,sweat pouring. Down there,the fuzz-head wasn't just "pitching a tent" or "raising the flag",he was growing a real cucumber,setting up a whole campsite.

"See? What I tell ya about the side effects?",Moe assured. "Well,no need to keep the lad suffocating. Let's open up the hood,set the wolf free shall we." Moe dragged his hands down to Larry's boxers and stripped them off,exposing Larry's massive erection. Then Moe did the same to his own self. "Now here's the real medicine. Spread your legs."

Millions of sparks of excitement build up in Larry at the moment. Oh how urgent he wants Moe,desperate for the bowl-head to be inside of him,so he did what he was told.

Pleased,Moe wasted no time and insert his own erect member inside Larry's barely prepared entrance. He gasped at first then calmed himself,breathing in and out. "A-ahh...y-yeah...",he moaned,looking up at the good Doc as he kept a careful pace,rocking back and forth. Moe made sure he wasn't harming Larry,he himself moaning. He rolled his head back and shut his eyes,going in faster and deeper in Larry.

"Yeah,that's it. T-that's good isn't it.",he insisted,really giving Larry a dose of needed treatment.

"Mmmhmmm. Y-yeah...Yeah!",Larry moaned with pleasure,becoming louder more and more,gazing into those lust full eyes of Moe,or better yet Dr. Howard,as he really fucked him. As the Doc performed his skilled work ethic,the patient below him moaned words up to him,wanting more of an overdose.

"Moe...hmm! I-I want more! I want more!"

"Are ya s-sure? You'll overdose.",Moe warned,sweat dripping down his back.

"I'm sure! G-gimme! O-oh! Please,Doc!" Larry begged and howled 'till Moe filled in the request. After all,the patient's the main priority.

Moe grind faster and harder than he's ever done,Larry getting an extreme orgasm as he screamed. "AHH...ahhhh! FUCK! Yes! YES! OH OHH!" He arched his back up as if he had been electrocuted and tightly shut his teary eyes,clenching the bedspread like no tomorrow.

"Moe! Fffff-ahhhh!" Larry lost hope and eventually released himself,huffing as he came. "Fuck...AGH! Ahh..."

Moe stopped his pace and glared down at a heavy breathing Larry Fine,catching his breath himself and laughing softy. "W-well,you certainly were a g-good boy.",he said. "How c-can I reward you?"

Larry thought for a split second and grinned like a mad scientist who was off his rocker,licking his lips and top teeth. Time to show the Doc a little something. He sat up to where he and Moe were the same height,burring his finger in the bowl-head's ruffled hair.

"Well,since I was a good patient,"Larry talked,his voice flirty and soft,"how's about I get a nice,shiny,red lollipop. Hmm?"

This pleased Moe so seriously,that he then lay on the spot Larry had been and presented himself. "That'll do.",he hissed.

Larry smirked then leaned down to get a taste of the prize. First he stroke the other's genitalia then took it in his mouth,making Moe moan with pleasure,going full-on crazy.

"Mmm...o-ooh...Oh! L-Larry! Sssss...ahh!"

Moe gasped loudly and pant hard as Larry proceed tasting the flavor of his lollipop. Moe moaned and groaned,moving about like a worm,yelping. "Fuck! AHHHH! Y-YEAH! Larry! Ooh!"

Larry took nothing slow. He really sucked as if he were a leech sucking on the human flesh. He really ate it all up until...

...he was smacked around dozen of times on the cheeks really violently.

"W-what?! What?!"

Larry felt his eyes flap open like window blinds,finding that he was in his bed,tucked right in neatly! Not stripped in his birthday suit! Sheets not torn apart! He wasn't even ill! It was all a dream,EVERYTHING!

"Huh?"

"Geez Porcupine!",he heard a scolding voice say. "Calm down on the dreaming there!"

Larry looked to the side and was left stunned when seeing Moe,Shemp and even Curly glaring down at him. All four men didn't say one word,living in the awkward silence. Then the three standing men cleared their throats as they noticed a somewhat puddle sized stain on Larry's sheet.

"What?",Larry innocently inquired. "What's happening?"

"There's a spot on your covers.",Shemp muttered.

Larry glanced down to his bed sheets and gasped,turning deep red as a relish. There was indeed a wet stain on there,and it sure wasn't urine. "Oh god! I-I can explain!"

"Really.",Moe sarcastically asked. "Then do so,ya twat!"

As much as he availed to speak,Larry could not form a sentence even. Eventually,he just dropped the bomb right there. "I had a wet dream."

Groans of disgust erupted and Moe soon unwrapped a load of slaps on the fool. "Ya little filthy buzzard! Why you rotten dirty skunk!" Filled with rage,Moe stormed out of the room steaming like a pit of stew. "Since this is your mess,you'll be doing the washing!"

"S-sure,Moe. Sure."

It was clear to Larry that only in his dream,only there,he'd score with Moe. Only in his dreams.

_**Yeah. This is by far the most R-Rated thing I've ever written xD**_


End file.
